


Talking Turkey

by HYPERFocused



Category: Everwood
Genre: Challenge Response, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Holidays, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-31
Updated: 2003-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a secret to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Turkey

Ephram is doing dishes at their small apartment when Bright wraps his arms around Ephram's shoulders from behind, leaning down to kiss his neck. He loves it when Bright gets like this, even though it's a distraction to whatever he's supposed to be doing. Sometimes it means he has to practice whatever piece he's working on for longer than he would normally need to, or put down the composition he's writing.

If Bright had his way, every piece Ephram writes would be unfinished. . It isn't that Bright dislikes listening to Ephram play. It's just that watching his agile hands, and the passionate way they move over the piano keys makes Bright want them to move that way over him.

"I think you should tell them, Ephram. I think it's time," Bright says, pushing Ephram lightly to the side, and picking up the dishrag so he can dry.  
"Things are going so well for us. Why ruin it with family confrontations? We live on the other side of the continent. It's not like we need to worry about my dad walking in on us."

"Are you ashamed of us?" Bright's usually cheerful voice was diminished. Disappointed. "Because I'm not. You're the only good thing that's happened to me since my parents split up."

"Don't be stupid!" Ephram is indignant. "You know how I feel about you. You wouldn't have your crap all over my living room if I didn't want you here" He gestures around the apartment. Bright's presence is obvious, from the pile of athletic shoes tossed haphazardly in the corner, to the black scuff marks his basketball has made on their bedroom ceiling (Bright gets playful and energetic after sex.)

" _Our_ apartment" Bright says.  
"Yeah." Ephram can't help grinning at that. "My dad doesn't want to know this. He could have figured it out if he was really interested. I'm sure he'd rather think I've got some girl up here I just haven't mentioned, or that I'm still my usual antisocial loner self."

"No way, man." Bright protested. "I think he'd be cool about it. He's pretty open minded, right? I mean, he didn't freak that time he caught you and Wendell -"

"That's because I was freaking enough for both of us. He just thought I was confused."

"Dude, making out with Wendell? You were definitely confused. But seriously, He'll be ok with it. New York and all... Telling him will be a piece of pie compared to telling _my_ dad."

"Cake." Ephram says.

"Huh?"

"It's 'a piece of cake'. You said pie."

"All right, _cake._ You're changing the subject, Ephram"

"No, I just don't want you to sound like an idiot when we tell our folks." Ephram says smugly.

"So we're going?" Bright asked.

"Yeah, we can tell them over Thanksgiving. You know your father and mine are doing the bachelor dad thing."

"I know. It's his first holiday without my mom there to referee."

There wasn't much Ephram could say to that, so he just pulled Bright down for a commiserating hug and told him: "It'll be all nice and movie of the week."

"Is your dad cooking?"

"Sadly, yes. Unless we can convince him to let you cook." Ephram said.

"Then it'll be more like CSI."

* * *

"You've counted those gauze pads at least three times now." Edna said.  
Andy wasn't listening. "Sure, whatever you want," he answered. He placed the pads in the cupboard, and stood there like he was unsure what to do next. "What did I come in here for?"

"Tongue depressors; for the strep throat going around. But I think that was just an excuse. Do you want to talk about it?" After three years working together, Edna could read him as well as she could her own son.  
Andy sighed. "I suppose I should. It's about Harold."

"I figured that. You guys are together now." Edna said matter of factly.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Andy, no. Their marriage was over years ago. They just stayed together through inertia. I always knew he was interested in you."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"It wasn't my place, and you were still grieving your wife."

"I still am. It's just - I want something different now. And Harold... he makes me happy. I didn't think I'd have that again."

"Neither did he, I don't think." Edna told him. "So what's the problem? Things seem to be going pretty well between you, if my son's behavior lately is any indication."

"You mean he's being less of a jackass lately."

"Yep."

"You know, all those things he did that used to annoy me? They just seem endearing. I guess because he's _my_ jackass now."

"Love turns everyone into saps," Edna said disgustedly.

"Even you and Irv." Andy teased her.

Edna gave him a dirty look. "Back to the problem - which has yet to be defined. What is it?"

"He wants us to tell people. Well, the kids, anyway. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Why not? I think they can handle it. They're all old enough to understand. Even Delia knows her mother isn't coming back."

"It's one thing for me to be dating. But dating a man? They have no idea..."

"Kids are a lot more open minded than we are. It'll be ok." Edna affirmed. "You should tell them at thanksgiving dinner. We'll all be together then."

"You'll be sure to put the carving knife away first?" Andy joked.

They were still laughing when Harold walked in, a few minutes later. "What's so funny?" he asked, coming closer to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. He stood next to Andy, leaning down to kiss him once Edna knowingly walked off into the other room.

"Nothing, really. Your mother was trying to convince me that you were right, and we should make the big announcement."

"You mean, tell the children?" Harold pulled Andy into an embrace, "That's wonderful."

"I thought you'd think so. She suggested thanksgiving."

"Good idea. It isn't something that should be done over the phone." Harold was relieved.

"It's only three weeks away. We can wait that long, can't we?" Andy asked him.

"I have the patience of a saint. Of course we can."

* * *

"Dad, I really don't think this is a good idea," Delia said, watching as Andy filled the huge deep fryer with oil. He'd bought it off the television during a bout of insomnia.

"Nonsense. If Bobby Flay can do it, so can I. It'll be the first deep fried thanksgiving in Everwood history. Just call me cutting edge." He was really looking forward to using it. Finally, his reputation as a lousy cook would be put to rest.

"I'm going to be calling the burn unit, more likely." Delia said. Barely a teenager, and she was snarking as well as Ephram had. Still, she and Andy got along quite well, orbiting each other, knowing when to press and when to leave things alone.  
"You know, there's still time to buy a premade kit from the grocery store. There's no dishonor in it."

"Nonsense. That's cheating. We might as well eat at Mama Joy's."

 

The door opened at about five p.m, and Bright and Ephram walked in. Bright carried their duffel bags, and Ephram had his hands full with bags from a Boston deli, and Filene's.

Delia ran to hug them both, giving a tighter squeeze to Bright's shoulders.

"Delia!" Ephram said. "You're supposed to be happier to see **me.** "

"You know Bright's the love of my life. You're just my brother." Delia said. She was mostly joking. She wasn't nine years old any more. Crushes were for kids.

"It's ok if Bright stays here, right Dad?" Ephram asked. "There just isn't much room at his dad's apartment, and since Rose is out of town..."

"That's fine. I told you guys that before. He can stay in the guest room." Andy confirmed Bright's welcome.

"Uh, yeah." Ephram said, looking over at Bright. Bright looked pointedly back at him. "Listen, Dad. There's something I was wanting to talk to you about."

"You haven't dropped out of school, have you?" Andy asked worriedly.

"Jeez, Dad. No. Nothing like that." Ephram said irritably.

'Then what? You know you can tell me anything." Andy said.

"It can wait 'til we're all together. It isn't bad news. At least **I** don't think so."

"OK. Meanwhile you and Bright can make the dressing. And Delia? How about heating some rolls, and fixing the cranberry sauce?"

"Sure, Dad," Delia said. "I can certainly handle opening the can, and nuking some rolls."

"Thanks, kiddo." Andy ruffled her hair while she squirmed. "I'll be out back with the turkey."

When Andy was safely out of sight, Delia grabbed Ephram and Bright. "I need to talk to you!"

"Sure, Deel. What's wrong?" Ephram asked. "You aren't in some kind of trouble.."

"Did some guy hurt you?" Bright added. "You can tell us."

"I'm fine. It's nothing like that," Delia assured them. "Nice of you to worry, though."

"Then what?" Eprham asked again.

"There's something weird with Dad. Remember how strange he got when he first started dating after Mom died?"

"Yeah. But he shouldn't be acting that way now. We all know he's had girlfriends. It's not that big a deal."

"That's why this is so strange. He's acting all happy. But he won't tell me who he's dating, or even that he's seeing someone."

"We'll find out what's going on. Don't worry, Deel." Ephram told her, giving her a kiss on the head as he sliced celery for the stuffing.

"We can probably use the distraction at dinner," Bright muttered under his breath.

 

Dinner itself went off without a hitch. The deep fried turkey was a big success (even Andy couldn't wreck something that essentially just sat there getting more fattening and delicious.). Nobody was badly burnt getting it out of the pot, or serving it. A few grease spatters, but nothing serious.

After Edna brought out the cherry-apple pie, Bright gave Ephram a look, and whispered to him "See, it _is_ pie."

Ephram laughed. "OK. You're right. And yes, it's time." He squeezed Bright's hand under the table.

"Dad? Dr Abbott? There's something Bright and I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes, I'd gotten that impression," Dr Abbott said. "Is this something that's going to ruin our meal? Perhaps it could wait."

"I hope not, Dad." Bright said, holding onto Ephram's hand even tighter."Do you want to tell them, Eprham? Or should I?"

"I can do it." Ephram said, and paused for courage. "Bright and I aren't roommates."

"You had a fight? I knew you guys couldn't live together. You aren't stiffing him on the rent, are you, Bright?" Harold interjected.

"I wasn't done." Ephram said. "We aren't roommates. We've been living together for the past year. "

"And? So?" Andy asked.

"Geez. Dad." Bright said. "He means we're involved. We're lovers."

A beat. Then everyone spoke at once.

"You're what!?" Andy said.

"No fucking way!"Delia added (to which Andy said "Delia, language!")

"You can't be serious. You like girls." Harold added.

"I like girls. I love Ephram." Bright said.

"I don't believe this. I just don't believe this." Dr Brown kept muttering.

"Dad, I never figured you for a homophobe. And you know I've been with guys before."

"I am not a homophobe! And you were sixteen. I thought you were experimenting. I always thought you had a thing for Amy, not Bright!" Andy said indignantly.

"I was dumb then. I picked the wrong Abbott. Now I know better." Ephram grinned over at Bright.

"Well, this is a lot to take in," Harold said. "But your father is right, Ephram. He's definitely not a homophobe." He looked over at Andy, who nodded back at him. "We wanted to tell you something as well."

"What, you guys are dating?" Bright said, laughing.

A pause.

"Actually, yes." Andy said.

"Very funny, Dad." Ephram said. "Nice way to lighten the mood."

"He's serious, son." Harold said. "We've been seeing each other for about six months now."

"Oh." Ephram said. "That's - good - I guess. You're happy?" He was pretty well thrown for a loop.

"Yes, we are." Andy said. "And you?"

"Very." Ephram confirmed.

The pie was getting cold as Bright and Ephram, and Andy and Harold answered questions, and gave details about their relationships. Edna and Delia watched, as things got more and more excited. Even so, everyone seemed to be getting along, and not having a major freak out.

When Delia stood up and said, "Dad, I'm pregnant," everyone knew she was kidding. She ducked as the napkins hit her. "What, I'm not allowed a little drama?" she said. " _I'm_ the teenager here."  



End file.
